


Morning Routines in DEATH BATTLE

by Somewanderingcrackshipper



Category: Death Battle (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Morning Routines, Multiple Crossovers, Roommates, Takes place after Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewanderingcrackshipper/pseuds/Somewanderingcrackshipper
Summary: Just a standard every day morning for fictional characters forced to fight each other. Influenced by Aftermath: The DB Chronicles





	Morning Routines in DEATH BATTLE

Moring Routines in DEATH BATTLE  
It was chaotic at first trying to get settled in the Manor, dealing with beings from different universes brought into a digital arena to murder one another to figure out who was the strongest of their franchises that was broadcasted by a man with a floating shotgun for a head who was a drunkard perverted gun owner along with his cohost a futuristic wizard who was obsessed with playing God. Wiz always thought ahead though, carefully constructing the Death Battle Manor to become the ultimate shield protecting the outside world from the destructive training brought by gun-toting maniacs, swordsmen, mutants, gods, and other odd dangerous yet friendly creatures.   
One of the biggest challenges to the fortress was trying to create the ultimate kitchen that suited everyone’s dietary needs. There were a lot of issues at the beginning trying to feed those with huge appetites like the Sayains, Thor, and Kratos along with vegans like Sonic and Rainbow Dash, large amounts of meat for Riptor, along with enough cooking supplies for those that wanted to make their own food if someone wanted to cook. In the beginning, there were actually paid cooks that worked in the kitchen but they were not fast enough for Vegeta and Kratos so they were quickly killed off. Whiz quickly decided that instead of wasting money on soon-to-be blood stains he decided to build an A.I system that would activate the kitchen area to start cooking food for enough, with the combined knowledge of the wizard, Batman, Spiderman, and Donatello the four-genius built the A.I in a matter of days programming it with recipes, self-cleaning system, a security program to monitor the food making sure there was no tampering or stealing from the fridge and temperature controls. The A.I was named T.U.C (The Ultimate Cook). It has been upgraded since then with the help of Tony Stark, Tails, Beast, Ratchet, Mewtwo, and Bruce Banner have helped with it. The dining room looked like a cafeteria with long indestructible tables and nailed in benches making impossible for anyone to rip them off and use them as weapons.   
At approximately 5 AM the machines will turn on, mechanic hands would start to pull ingredients out from the fridge and the pantry, ovens would get turned on, the coffee machines would turn on. Soon the smell of coffee and bacon would awake the early birds of the DB cast well arise as Batman will walk in first fully dressed in his suit out from fighting crime in the night to check on the kitchen surveillance to make sure none of the villains have poisoned their food or the overweight Betty Boop parody that is one of their neighbors raided the fridge again. At 5:30 the early risers will awake which included Captain America, Solid Snake, Ryu, Sonya, Wonder Woman, and Carolina. They would greet the Cape Crusader and help themselves to eat, casually talking about the today’s training. At 6:00 AM the brains of Death Battle would stumble in exhausted from pulling another all nightery. Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Ratchet, Bruce Banner, along with Mewtwo and Donatello would walk in with Tony, Donatello, and Ratchet heading for the coffee pot (with Tony mixing alcohol in his mug) while Beast, Banner, Mewtwo and Goliath would pour a cup of tea. Sometimes Tails and Zelda would join these all-night researcher events sometimes to help with the workload (Much to Sonic and Link’s worry and about their lack of sleep). They would greet the current four people as Batman left to turn on the training rooms. Spawn would they enter the mansion undetected to rest along with the 3 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who would grab their food. The real party starts at 7 with Vegeta and Goku will walk in heading straight to the food, with the A.I already prepared a plate that would match the Sayain’s behemoth appetite along with Kratos and Thor. From 7:00 to 7:50, most of the combatants would be making their way to the kitchen getting their food. The happy go luck Characters like Yoshi, Kirby, and the Pinkie pie would already be up excited for the day while the more exhausted ones would take a while to wake like Wolverine, Yang, and Raiden.  
At the beginning of Death Battle, there were obvious cliques formed with certain people only hanging out with people from their world but over time after fighting alongside each other for so long people began to form both platonic and more attachments to one another. Some were expected like Felicia and Taokaka friendship, Tifa and Yang’s friendship, even Superman and Goku friendship. Some were unexpected like Thor’s pack with Pikachu, Blanka, and MK Raiden, or Rainbow Dash and Scout’s being friends with Quicksilver, Flash, Sonic and Tracer. Even the all embodiment of Western kickasssery loner cowboy that is Chuck Norris formed a pack with SEGA’s 80s master of fighting Mr. Sanshiro to team up alongside him even and keeping Wiz and Boomstick in line along with the rest of the fictional universes from destroying each other. Arguing, talking, and laughter filled the dining room as people dug into their food discussing today’s plans. Attraction also bloomed with certain members of the cast like Orchid and Ivy’s relationship, Wolverine’s friends with benefits with Tony, even the stone-cold Pokémon Mewtwo was getting some attention from an unknown lover evidence from the hickies on the clone’s neck (Which he firmly denies saying they are Zubat bites).   
Sometimes there are changes within the morning, the heroes and super soldiers would be missing being on far away missions on other occasions. Scrooge McDuck and Shovel Knight would stop to rest for a few days before traveling off to collect more treasure. Goku and his friends would come back from teaching at Toki-Toki City or the hand to hand combats would be gone from participating in fighting tournaments. Sometimes Lion-O and He-man would stop by to practice with the other swordsmen before continuing their quest to become more successful in Hollywood aside from their Robot Chicken skits. Even the movie Death Battle contestants would stop by to chat which was usually a good sign to help with world-destroying missions (except for the visits Godzilla comes by for food which results in a lot of property damage).   
Despite the differences, everyone had with each other, at the end of the day they were all ready to fight alongside each other against the ragtag league of villains that they fought with on a weekly basis or the chaotic messes of their next-door neighbor and even try to comfort each other during times of sadness. Although peace can come to an end when Thor, Kratos, and Vegeta started to fight right then and there over the last of the ham as everyone took cover and watched while eating their meals Batman just sighed wondering how big of a mess they will make this time.  
Just a usual morning for the cast of Death Battle.


End file.
